User blog:Alpha654/Legendary Cards: What are the Odds?
Hello. Alpha654 here with a fact pool of the odds of obtaining a Legendary card from any chest. Note: The information below was not collected by me. You can see the video from which this post is derived from here. ---- Legendary Cards are very rare. However, they have a certain chance of obtaining them based on the amount of Legendary and Common cards there are in the game. Right now, there are 17 Common cards in the game. Should a new Common card be added, the chances of obtaining a Legendary card will decrease significantly. When a new Legendary card comes out, the chance of getting one increases. For example, when Supercell releases the Inferno Dragon, the chances of getting any Legendary card out of a Super Magical Chest will increase from 47% to 54%. If they introduce a Common card into the game, the chance decreases to 51%. Each chest has its own Legendary Factor. The lower the Legendary Factor, the higher the chance of obtaining a Legendary card from a chest. Silver Chests and Giant Chests have the worst Legendary Factors, while Magical and Super Magical Chests have the best. This information was gathered using a specific formula: ((A x B) / C) / D, where A represents the amount of cards in the chest, B represents the amount of Legendary cards in the game, C represents the amount of Common cards in the game, and D represents the Legendary Factor of the chest. ---- Challenge Chests, whether or not the chest is gained from a Classic or Grand Challenge, have a definite Legendary Factor of 2000, but since every chest has a different amount of cards, the chances of getting Legendary cards increase. ---- As you can see, by getting 12 wins in a Grand Challenge, you will have a 25% chance of obtaining a Legendary card from the chest after the Inferno Dragon comes out. Theoretically, if you played the Grand Challenge four times and got 12 wins on all four challenges, you would have a very good chance of obtaining a Legendary card. However, the Super Magical Chest remains the chest with the highest possible chance of Legendary cards, with a chance of over 50% to get a Legendary card once the Inferno Dragon comes out. It's safe to say that for every 2 Super Magical Chests, or at most, 1000 chests, you will obtain 1 Legendary card. This is not a guarantee, however. The Free Chest is the most common chest of all. Since the chest currently has a 0.11% chance of dropping a Legendary card, you should get one for every 1000 Free Chests. Once the final Legendary card comes out, the Free Chest will have a 0.15% chance of dropping a Legendary card. This means you should get one every 700 chests. ---- The Legendary Factor doesn't matter too much when you consider the fact that the Giant Chest and the Silver Chest have the same Legendary Factor, though the Giant Chest has a better chance of containing a Legendary card than a Crown Chest. What matters most is the cards. The reason that the Giant Chest has the 3rd best chance of containing a Legendary card is because it contains more cards. The only reason that Magical Chests have a higher rate of dropping Legendary cards is because the Magical Chest has the best Legendary Factor in the game, along with the Super Magical Chest. ---- More info coming soon. Category:Blog posts